The Horror of Valentines
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Love is not only thing that is in the air. Tesion was raising around MBA as well. Everyone's paranoid whenever Rose is around, especially with that camera she has & maniac-like grin on her face. Not to mention, the Valentines dance is coming! This happens every year, & no one's gotten use to it! How will they survive the whole February while trying to get dates for the dance?
1. OCs form

**OC Slip Form**

**Hello there guys! So this story takes place in MBA. But I want new OCs (If you guys can race for this). Here is the slip form and there are some rules:**

**1. You need to describe everything in a review or PM. No 'You can find it in profile'**  
**2. 1 OC for every writer**  
**3. I will only collect 10 OCs (But if I need anymore OCs, I'll tell y'all)  
4. Everyone has to have a crush. If no, bye bye**

* * *

Name:

Alias: *If you have*

Age: *In Metal Fury*

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

1st Normal Attire:

2nd Normal Attire:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Formal Attire:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Name and type of Beyblade:

Details of Beyblade:

Bit-beast:

Moves:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Lessons:

Least Fav. Lessons:

Other Talents besides Beyblade:

Pet: *If you have, please describe it*

Crush: (Not a villain or evil dudes like the Garcias, Damian, etc.)(Chris is taken ^.^V)

Extra Info/Background:

Dorm: *Choose wisely*

Room Description:

* * *

**And these are the lessons:**

1. Mathematics (Professor Caecil)  
2. Science (Professor Maya)(Professor Elijah)(Professor Katy)  
3. Fashion and Design (Professor Sasha)  
4. Beyblade History (Professor Alexander)  
5. Music (Professor Sonanita)  
6. Gym (Coach Scott and Lily)  
7. Magic (Professor Celine)  
8. Astrology (Professor Anderson)  
9. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Grace)  
10. Drama (Professor Amy and Brandon)  
11. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Actaeon)

**Special Lesson:**

1. Mechanical (Professor Karen) (Only for non-bladers)

* * *

**Dorms:**

Amaryllis (Spring)  
Lughnasadh(Summer)  
Equinox (Autumn)  
Solstice (Winter)

* * *

**Oh well, that's that. If I need anything else, I'll tell y'all. But for now, Chao!~**

**Swift!~**

* * *

**Couples:**

Nadia _(Belongs to me)_x Chris

Crystallia _(Belongs to babybluestar)_x Dunamis

Kiara _(Belongs to FlameSolaria99)_x Kyoya

Gin _(Belongs to Tiger demon of light)_x Tsubasa

Blaze _(Belongs to RedPhoenix10123780)_x Nile

Stella _(Belongs to GhostFairy)_x King

Aurora _(Belongs to SeraphimStarlight13)_x Toby

Neptune _(Belongs to CygnusCrown Night)_x Bao

Ninel _(Belongs to Graceful Amaryllis)_x Da Xian

Sierra _(Belongs to Angelfromheaven2012)_x Ginga

Axel _(Belongs to Desert Rose 111)_x Ryuga

**That's it! No more OCs needed!~**


	2. The Revelation

**Chapter 1: The Revelation**

**Me: Hello people! I'm here with chapter 1 of THoV for today!**

**Crystallia: Whatever**

**Me: Shut up**

**Nadia: Hope you all enjoy this**

**Me: BTW, this chapter is kinda inspired by a story that I read not too long ago**

**Sierra: Swift don't own anything except for her OC**

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon in MBA...

Ok screw the first line!

It was too quiet for an Academy! Some students sat on two tables, enjoying their lunches while wondering what the hell is going on around that no one is at sight

"Hey, where's everyone?" A blond blader asked as he set his lunch tray on the table. He had violet eyes and wore a Western type of attire; a blue undershirt which is longer on his right side, khaki pants, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and a silver dog tag on a neck chain. For some reasons, the usually crowd cafeteria was actually deserted. There's only some other students in another table. Which is very very odd. I mean, it's lunch time!

A red haired boy just shrugged as he looked around the deserted cafeteria. He was a Japanese with golden brown eyes and light skin tone, wearing a headband shaped like a pegasus, long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. "Dunno. Maybe some of the teachers decided held captive the students?" He answered with mouth full of burger

A blue eyed girl giggled. She is Sierra Crystals, a milky white skinned girl. She has blue eyes and dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair with bangs and she does not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss. She wears a blue t-shirt that has a big red rose in it outside it she wears a black jacket that has sleeves up to her elbows, a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. She also wears a white band in her hand. "I'm pretty sure that is the reason, I mean, they couldn't just skip lunchtime can they?"

"So true" A royal blue haired girl agreed. Her icy blue eyes matched her light skin tone as she wore a light blue tank top and long bead necklaces. Overtop she has a cropped red vest. She has dark blue pants that go to her knees and dark indigo boots with red lining and silver soles. She has blue detached sleeves on both arms along with some various bracelets. She has her hair down and also has baby blue headphones. "By the way, is it just me or is anyone feeling that today is very much odd?"

Suddenly laughter bursted from the table behind them as all of them looked at the table behind. A shoulder length black hair with red highlights just looked at them as if they're the most hilarious joke ever cracked. She wore a red tank top over it a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black and a red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet. "You guys seriously have no idea what's going on, don't you?" She asked

"What do you mean?" The blue haired girl asked. But before she can get the answer, everyone from that table rushed and grabbed an empty seat to sit next to the four of them. "Hey! You guys have to ask us first before sitting with us!" She complained but no one listened accept for her brother and roomy, who gave her apologetic looks while mouthing 'Sorry Nadia'. The girl, or Nadia, just huffed and crossed her arms, not saying a word

"What do you mean by we have no idea on what's going on?" The blond boy asked, trying not to sound so irritated. It was rude to just do that you know. Don't they have any manners? Or is Poise & Proper Manners class isn't enough

"He means, you guys didn't understand why everyone else is not here" The pale blond haired girl stated. Her pale silver eyes matched her natural pale skin as she wore a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. "Don't you realize what month this is?"

"It's February?" Sierra asked obviously. It was so obvious that it is February. But what's with it? "Why'd you ask Charlie?"

Nadia's brother, Tyson immediately beat Charlotte to answering the blue eyed girl's question. "Well, you know it's February right? You do know what is going on with animals. Come on Dia, you ace Bit-Beast-ology every year"

"They find mates?" A bright green eyed girl with long brownish-black hair with lime green tips suggested. Her side bangs are also lime green, she's also very pale, wearing a black leather skirt with laces on the side and knee high black boots with a cheetah print halter. For accessories she wears a black studded dog collar, an ankh necklace, a studded bracelet on her left hand and a silver bracelet with the Eye of Horus on her right

Tyson gave her a thankful look, as if he didn't want to say it himself. Charlotte looked at Tyson, who nodded to her and continued for him. "Right. Thanks Stella. So anyways, you know how they... Um... You know..." She let it hang in the air so the four can guess what she meant. Suddenly it dawned the three of them (because minus the blond) on what the blacknette was trying to talk about. "Oh no!" The red head frantically said as he panicked

"It's that season again!" Moaned Sierra as she banged her head on the table

"Yeah. Who would've forgot about that" The bluenette muttered darkly as everyone else nodded, well, everyone minus the blond, who was really confused and bewildered

"W-W-Wait wait wait! What do you guys mean? Someone better tell me what's going on!" The violet eyed blader panically said and he flailed his hands frantically. As if in cue, every eye on the table stared at him in disbelieve. The 'Season' is very very notable, unless...

"Chris wasn't here last year, was he?" Nadia asked as everyone else nodded. "Well um, Chris, you do know that Rose is the blader of love and all those stuff and you also might know that if animals mate, they will change personality-wise? Well it's almost the same thing with Rose; Except that she's um..." The Amphitrite blader stopped to think of the right word

"Crazed?"

"Hyper?"

"Insane?"

"Creepy?"

"Manic?"

Everyone on the table suggested as she nodded. "Yeah, something like that" Nadia finally said

"Hold the phone! You mean to say that Rose became super hyper to find a mate?" Chris asked and everyone shook their heads. This made the blond very upset. He's one of the most intelligent students from the whole Academy! How can he not figure it out?

"No no no!" Crystallia finally speaks up. She was a light skinned girl with blond hair. Her blue eyes hinted a small sign of 'Something even worse'. She was wearing a black and dark blue stripes shirt with long sleeves that reach her fingers over it was a grey hoodie. She wears a black jeans that reach her ankles and black boots that reach her knees also dark blue fingerless gloves. Her blond hair was let loose. "It's something even worse! She **doesn't** do the mating, she **matchmake** them. And she does it in a way she would never do..."

"She-she takes pictures!" The green haired boy said with a petrified look, which was rare for Kyoya because you know, lion... Roar!

Chris titled his head in confusion. "Pictures? So she takes pictures of the people she match-makes, what's so bad about that?" He asked as everyone then looked at each other with looks that signed that they're gonna die out of fear. Wrong question Chris...

"No! It is worst than what it sounds! She literally stalks you! And if you even touch each other, the camera she always brings will go snap! Usually she takes it in a really intimidating angle, which makes it look more dirtier than what it actually is and more uncomfortable!" Nadia quickly explains. All of the faces fell, looking like they were about to scream on what's next she is about to say, "What's much more worst than that is when she actually manages to get a girl and boy into... Very awkward position... And she takes pictures of that too!"

"W-What did she do with those photos?" Chris stuttered. He was getting creeped out. This is not the Rose he knows. Sure, she might make fun of him liking someone but still! This is going way too far away. It's beyond the extremes! But wait...

"She will team up with Annisya Song!" Crystallia said, "And together, they will spread those terrible pictures all over school!". Everyone gaped at the sentence. It hurts, both pride and ego! And Rose did this every year?! Unbelievable! But hang on...

"Well, it might be a hurt of pride, but one way or another, everyone would figure out at some point that those two people were together, right? What's so bad about that?" Everyone else looked nervously at each other. He just didn't get it does he?

"Just... stay away from her... It's best if you didn't know and just avoided being around her for the rest of the season," Nadia concluded, "You might don't want to know what happened to the last victims" They all swallowed hard. They were now all staring at Chris, as if expecting him to do or say something. He stared back nervously. An awkward silence fell upon them

Until a voice broke out! A girl with light grey hair (Because she is a hair metamorphose, meaning that her hair shows her emotion. And light grey means fear) and clear colored eyes, or known as Thalia ran into the cafeteria frantically. She was wearing a checkered violet long tube top with a red belt over dark violet pants, which include violet wrist to elbow sleeves and lavender sneakers. Her hair is held by two red ribbons. "GUYS! GUYS! BLOODY ROSE IS COMING!" She screamed as she ran for hiding

The gang quickly scampered for hiding under the tables as well. Then a pink haired girl walked inside with a pink camera and a manic grin. It looked as if she was searching for her next victims. Everyone held their breaths, freaking out inside. Chris wiped away his sweats with a very tired mind

_'I have a feeling, this is gonna be a very long February'_

* * *

**Me: Ta ta ta! What do you think?**

**Nadia: Felt kind of creeped out**

**Chris: Ditto**

**Rose: Why do I have to be the bad one?**

**Me: Because I have the power to do so**

**Rose: Oh yeah**

**Nadia: Anyways, hope you enjoyed this**

**Chris: R&R to get a virtual nectar juice. It's good**

**Me: See you guys in the next chapter!~**


	3. Announcement of the dance

**Chapter 2: Announcement of the dance**

**Hi guys!~ Ok so sorry I hadn't been updating so recently, you know the reason. Anyways, this is the second chapter of the THoV so hope you like it**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC**

* * *

A seventeen year old vermilion colored haired girl with copper colored streaks walked her way down the hall, bringing a turquoise and coral pink text scroll. She has her hair in a curly side ponytail adorned with bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 (her father is around 6'4") and weights about 145 pounds with an hourglass body type. She wears a white long sleeved top that reveals part of her shoulders (the exact one that Yuri wears in The Boys Music Video) from Sneeezer Paradise with a pair of black skinny pants on with a pair of turquoise and white sneaker wedges on. As for her accessories, she wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on and a silver pendant with a turquoise flower charm on it

Suddenly a poster caught her attention, stopping her from walking further and looked at it. It has a lot of valentines themed colors, from red to hot pink adorned with pretty decorations. She plucked it off of the board and read it:

**Come one, come all!**

**The Annual Aphrodesia dance is coming this way!**

**It is held on 29th of February and started by Sundown. The theme of this year's dance is Formal Masquerade so get a nice tuxedo or dress and a mask. Love is in the air!~ So get your partner and be there or be square**

She smiled to herself after reading it. It would be nice to go to the dance with her crush this year because last year she was too sick to even get out of bed!

"So, the Aphrodesia dance huh?" A voice asked, "Interesting"

The goldenrod eyed girl turned to see her tanned skinned friend. She had somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color. She also has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable". Her attire a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it

"Hello Gin. I've seen you've got some interest in the dance"

Gin smiled at her friend and looked at the poster once again. "Of course Ninel. It's one of the biggest events in this school. No one can miss it"

"Right. And are you..."

Ninel's question made Gin frown. "Might as well go and expect someone to just ask me if 'it' isn't going to bother me..."

"What's 'it'?"

Gin looked at the Equuleus blader again before clearing her throat, "Ninel, you realize this is mating season right? Which means..."

Ninel's eyes widened in realization and groaned lowly, "Oh yeah. It's that season..."

The bluenette nodded and turned her heels to walk away, "Yep. Remember to watch out. I'm going to see someone so gotta jet!" She sprinted before Ninel could utter another word

* * *

"Phew... She's gone" Crystallia sighed and everyone climbed out of their hiding places. After quite a while, Rose have left and everyone can finally breath out sighs of relief

"I thought she'd never leave" Ginga added and the gang nodded

Sierra took a glance at her watch before gasping. "OMG! Ginga, we have to finish our Chemistry project since ten minutes ago remember?!"

"Oh no!" He cried, "Let's run! Bye guys! To the library!" The two ran quickly while the others sweatdropped

"Seriously? Who would follow someone who said, 'to the library'?" Kiara tried imitating Ginga at the last part and everyone laughed

* * *

Gin looked around the Fauna Forest. He should be here at least because this is the first place he would be usually. Before she gives up, she caught a sight of silver hair with a brown feathered eagle. "Tsubasa!"

The silver haired boy gasped and turned her way, his golden gaze softened at the sight of his classmate. "Oh hey Gin. Classes out?" She nodded and Tsubasa smiled, "Well nice of you to see me"

"Actually, I'm here to remind you of something" She said and sat beside him. After he asked what, she started to explain, "You know how this is mating season right?"

Tsubasa scrunched his face as if to remember something, which made the Artemis blader laugh. She explained the whole thing, leaving the boy with wide eyes in understanding. "Oh now I remember! Thanks. Maybe I'll stay here much more often until Rose goes back to normal"

"Then who's gonna help me with my homework?" Gin pouted and Tsubasa chuckled

"Hey, if you need anything from me, you can just go here and ask. Not so hard is it?" He suggested, "And besides, Rose wouldn't find us here"

"That is agreeable" Rose is grossed out of the Fauna Forest and even in her state now, she still would be sane enough to not get near the forest. The thought made Gin smile. As the two got up to feed Tsubasa's eagle, their fingers interwined. At least here they won't be caught by anyone

* * *

**Me: Ta ta ta! What do you think?**

**The gang: Dunno**

**Me: Ok... So anyway, I'm gonna make some fluffy chapters for the characters. So R&R!~**


End file.
